Call Me Spencer
by GhostInTheBAU
Summary: Spencer Reid has a crush on Aaron Hotchner. He knows his boss feels the same way. When Spencer gets Aaron alone, he may never let him go…. Set in season two. Goes AU after Profiler, Profiled (2x12). More info and warnings inside.
1. The Hottest Thing

**_Warnings: Graphic Slash, Rape Elements, Violence, Non-Consensual Drugging, Non-Consensual Bondage, Torture, Mental Issues, Bad Language, Possible Character Death?_**

 _ **Rating: EXPLICIT**_

 _ **Erotomania** : A type of delusional disorder where the affected person believes that another person is in love with him or her. This belief is usually applied to someone with higher status or a famous person, but can also be applied to a complete stranger. Erotomanic delusions often occur in patients with schizophrenia and other psychotic disorders, but can also occur during a manic episode in the context of bipolar disorder._

 _The entirety of the first chapter is pretty much only sex. I think it does serve a purpose for the story, though. Please let me know what you think...I've never written smut before and would love feedback on how to improve._

 _This does get pretty dark and twisty starting in chapter three. If you are triggered by explicit non-con elements, then I beg you, please read with caution._

 _Shifts between Spencer's POV and Aaron's POV._

 _Italics represent the character's thoughts to themselves._

 _This work is unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own._

 _I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters._

 _Sorry about the super long A/N...Enjoy the ride, it's gonna get bumpy.  
_

* * *

Chapter One

The Hottest Thing

.

 _ **"** **A belief is not merely an idea the mind possesses. It is an idea that possesses the mind."**_

 _ **-Robert Oxton Bolton**_

.

Reid was lying on his back in bed, hands up around his head and blankets pushed down to his hips. His chest was bare and he was wearing a pair of flannel sleep pants. He was in that twilight state between asleep and awake. He could feel his consciousness drifting away.

Then he sensed it.

A slight sinking of the mattress as he became acutely aware of something moving up his leg from underneath the covers.

He cried out in panic and immediately a heavy body was looming over him and a hand was clutching his mouth to silence him.

.

 _This can't be happening!_

 _._

He began struggling under the iron grip of his assailant. His breath hitched, his heart beat frantic in his chest, and he clenched his eyes shut as terror overtook his being.

Then he heard it.

That voice.

"Spencer….shhh…."

Recognition dawned on him as he slowly opened his hazel orbs and stared up into dark chocolate ones.

The hand on his mouth was removed.

"Aaron," he sighed, relief evident in his tone.

Aaron Hotchner looked down at his subordinate. His face was illuminated by the subtle moonlight peering in through the window. Laughing lightly, he smiled. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Reid gazed up with furrowed brows as he questioned his boss, "What are you doing here? I thought Haley needed you at home tonight."

"She's in bed now….and I needed to see you." He brought his hands up and carded his fingers through the doctor's tangled brown locks. "I missed you, Spencer. Please, let me stay…." he whispered, and eagerly brought his lips down to meet soft, pink ones. His bottom lip gently grazed Spencer's, which prompted him to open slightly in fevered expectation. Aaron flicked his tongue to lap at the thinly parted lips and Spencer swiftly granted him entry. He didn't hesitate as he plunged deep into the waiting depths, tasting and massaging Spencer's tongue with his own and eliciting a moan from the good doctor. Spencer's breathing became erratic and his body trembled under the sinful caress.

Aaron thrust his hips down and felt his subordinate's growing erection mingle with his own. He freed his hands from tangled hair and seized the boy's wrists, holding them in place on the pillow as he broke their lips apart and began sucking along his jawline. When he reached the soft flesh of the doctor's neck, Spencer tilted his head up to show his submission and Aaron felt the rapid flutter of a pulse under skin as he bit down on the juncture where neck met shoulder. He continued to grind his hips as Spencer rocked up, their filling members engaged in a heated dance through the fabric of their pants.

Spencer whimpered as he arched his body, closing the distance between them even more. "God, Aaron…." he mewled, "Please, please….I need to feel you." He was panting heavily, his body vibrating in want, his skin gleaming under a thin sheen of sweat, as he looked up with lust filled eyes.

Aaron released Spencer's wrists as his tongue began to move away from his neck and down his body, tasting the saltiness of his lover's dampened skin. Spencer reached up and ran fingers through raven locks as Aaron furthered his descent down the lithe body until teeth raked over a hardened nipple. He lapped and swirled around the swollen nub before gently taking it between his teeth and _biting_. Spencer hissed and bucked under the stimulation. "Fuck….Aaron. God…I-I just need you to fucking take me." Gasping, stuttering, "P-please…."

Aaron simpered as his nails scraped down the writhing body until he came to the waistband of his pants. He could feel the heat of Spencer's cock underneath the thin fabric, swollen and engorged, begging to be released. He slowly rose, tugging at the elastic and prompting Spencer to lift his hips, allowing his pants to slide down past his groin and ass. His throbbing shaft met air as the garment was removed, leaving him completely naked. Reid looked toward his lover as Aaron lowered his head and nestled his nose into the coarse, curly hairs that covered his groin, drinking in the scent of Spencer's sex. He felt Hotch fondling his balls and then a slick, wet sensation as he ran his tongue up the underside of his dick from base to tip, dipping into the slit before swirling around the boy's diameter.

Spencer couldn't think.

He shook his head incoherently as the entirety of his length was engulfed in Aaron's wet heat. He felt his head hit the back of Aaron's throat, and then the man hummed...

.

 _Fuck!_

 _God...Aaron._

 _The things you do with your mouth…._

 _._

He began bobbing and Spencer thrust upward involuntarily, keening and clenching his hands into his superior's hair as he tried to fuck his mouth. Aaron grabbed his hips to halt the movement while he wrapped his lips around the needy erection and continued to slowly suck his lover into mindlessness.

When Aaron popped off the doctor's straining cock, it was leaking precum and coated in a glistening sheen of warm saliva. He looked into beautiful hazel eyes as he took the heavy flesh in hand and began stroking and teasing, making Reid squirm.

"What do you want, Spencer?" he whispered.

Spencer laughed breathlessly at the question and looked to the man kneeling between his wide spread legs. He was still fully clothed in his dress shirt and slacks...

Gasping, he demanded, "Aaron….I want to feel you inside me. Please….I _need_ it. God, fuck me. Now."

Aaron felt his own rigid cock thrumming with anticipation at the doctor's command and he roughly pushed Spencer's knees up and forced three fingers into the boy's mouth.

"Suck." he ordered.

Spencer moaned and his eyes fluttered shut as he complied, sucking the invading digits; swirling and coating them with his own warm lubricant.

Hotch groaned at the eroticism of it all.

"God, Spencer….do you know what you do to me? What I'm gonna to do to you?" he growled as his fingers fucked Reid's mouth. Reid crooned as he continued, "I'm gonna fill your tight, hot hole with my cock….bang you into the mattress….make you scream…." He leaned closer and muttered in Spencer's ear, "You're gonna feel me for days…." He ripped his fingers from pink lips. "How does that sound, Lover?"

"Oh, god yes."

He smirked as he brought a slick finger down to Reid's entrance, tickling the puckered hole before gradually sliding into the tight heat.

Spencer gasped at the intrusion. He grabbed his own knees and held them up to his chest, raising his hips to allow Hotch more access. The finger slid in and out slowly, and with each glide he rolled...searching for that sensitive bundle of nerves. After a few minutes he added a second finger, continuing to twist but also scissoring now, preparing his lover for what was to come. As he added the third finger, it elicited a wail of ecstasy from the doctor.

.

 _Fuckfuckfuck!_

 _Theretherethere!_

 _._

"Ohhhh...god Aaron. Right there..."

He'd found Spencer's prostate.

He grinned as he continued to stretch the boy, rubbing against his prostate and driving him wild.

He was drunk with lust.

When Spencer began to rock back on his fingers Hotch knew he was ready. He pulled out of the willing body and undid his own pants, tugging them down just enough to release his straining dick.

Reid watched with lust-blown pupils and was mesmerized by the sight. Aaron-fucking-Hotchner was towering over him, impeccably dressed as always, with his cock out, rock hard and standing at attention. His ass cheeks were only half covered by the top of his slacks.

.

 _God, this is the hottest thing I've ever seen._

 _._

Aaron pulled a bottle of lube from his pocket and quickly snapped the top open, squirting a large amount onto his craving arousal. He slicked himself up and Spencer chewed his bottom lip as he observed how the thick flesh gleamed in the dim light. He grabbed the base and positioned himself at his lover's gaping hole. Reid could feel the bulbous head kissing his entrance and he whined with need. He tried to push onto the length, but Hotch stopped him.

"Don't move," he ordered.

Spencer stilled his body as much as he could. Breathing heavily, he gazed at his boss with anticipation through half lidded, glassy eyes.

Aaron brought a hand down to grab Spencer's ass as he slowly thrust his hips forward, shoving the head past the constricting ring of muscle. Spencer hissed at the burn and tossed his head back, slamming his eyes shut and clutching his knees tighter to his chest. Hotch continued to sink into the tight canal until his shaft was fully sheathed in heat and his balls were against Spencer's cheeks. He stayed there leaning over the doctor, feeling his body writhe and allowing him to adjust to the intrusion.

After a few moments Spencer couldn't take it any longer. He let go of his knees and wrapped his legs firmly around Aaron's waist, thrusting his hips upward in a desperate attempt to be filled even more. He moved his hands up under Aaron's arms to grasp at his shoulder blades, dug his nails into smooth skin and pleaded, "Aaron, move! Oh please...split me open. God, fuck me Aaron!"

It was desperate and wanton and primal.

Aaron's grin was predatory as he watched the usually composed genius unravel around him. He remained in complete control as he pulled out until only his head lingered inside. Then he sunk back in at an agonizingly slow measure while he watched his slick organ disappear into Spencer's warm recesses. His cock massaged Spencer's prostate with each thrust, sending fevered heat shooting to the doctor's aching member.

"Oh god…. Fuck. Harder Aaron. Faster…" he choked out through shallow breaths and trembling lips. His skin glistened.

Aaron did as he was told, quickening his pace as he snapped his hips forward, snaking his hand around Spencer's straining length and stroking in time with his thrusts.

"Give into me, Spencer."

Spencer let go of Hotch and threw his arms out to fist the sheets as his back arched and heat simmered low in his belly.

"That's it Spencer. Let me have all of you…" Aaron purred.

He let out a strangled sob as he felt that heat travel through his throbbing cock. He bucked his hips, fucking Aaron's hand while Aaron fucked his ass.

"Cum for me, Spencer." Aaron growled out as he sped his pace and plunged his rod deep into the doctor's depths.

"Aar...Aar-Aarroonnnn...!" he screamed, breathless.

Exhausted.

Shaking.

They were drenched, the musky smell of sweat and sex heavy in the air.

Gasping, Aaron urged him on, "That's it. That's it my beautiful boy…"

Spencer's body convulsed as his ass was ruthlessly rammed; his superior repeatedly slamming against his prostate.

"Cum now, Spencer," Hotch commanded, "Scream for me..."

Spencer obeyed.

His panting ceased, his body stilled, his head flew back, and he shouted his rapture into the air as his lover pounded him through. He screamed his release, coming hard in thick, hot strands that shot forth from his thankful prick, covering Hotch's hand and his own chest. Aaron milked him until he had nothing left to give.

"That's my good boy..."

Spencer's body quivered as he rode the waves of ecstasy and Aaron felt the doctor's walls constrict around him, trying greedily to pull him in deeper. His pace sputtered and he could hold on no longer. With a deafening roar he also let go, spilling his essence deep into the lithe body beneath. Utterly spent, his head fell to Spencer's chest, and the genius brought his arms up to hold him close. Hotch nuzzled into the embrace, intoxicated by the bliss of his own release.

Minutes later he was still seated securely inside the doctor as Spencer held him, chest to chest. Aaron's head was nestled at Spencer's neck as they listened to their breathing calm and their heartbeats slow. There was a chill in the air as sweat cooled on their skin.

It was euphoric.

"I love you, Aaron," Spencer whispered as he ran his fingers through damp hair.

Aaron tightened his grip on the lean body.

"I love you, too….My Beautiful Boy."

...

...

...

Spencer jolted awake, gasping for air and soaked with sweat. His pants were moist. He moved his hand down beneath the elastic band in exploration and felt the evidence of his dream—all sticky and cold and drying. He was still breathing heavy, his eyes fluttering from the memories.

.

 _It was just the dream again..._

 _Only a dream._

 _._

He jumped when the room was suddenly filled with the sounds of a materializing T.A.R.D.I.S. He hit the snooze button on the alarm and looked toward the window. Pale light seeped into the bedroom as a new day dawned and the world around him began to stir.

It was time to get up.

It was time to work.

It was time to see Aaron.

He moved into his kitchen and began brewing his first pot of coffee for the day before making his way to the bathroom, in desperate need of a shower.

* * *

 _So...the sex. Was it ok?_


	2. He's Aaron

_The opening scene was taken directly from Profiler, Profiled 2x12._

* * *

Chapter Two

He's Aaron

.

Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau and Penelope Garcia looked over Reid's shoulder at the bubbling canister sitting on his desk.

JJ eyed him with a quizzical look, "Nothing's happening—"

"Shh—watch!" the genius exclaimed as he wiggled his fingers through the air in excited anticipation.

The women did as he demanded, quietly humoring the doctor.

One second….

The media liaison raised her eyebrows and the tech analyst's jaw slacked, opening slightly in expectancy.

Two seconds…..

Reid stared down at the bubbling object, frozen in the moment…waiting….waiting….

POP!

The film canister flew up into the air as the two women cried out in gleeful surprise. The three watched the container fly directly into Emily Prentiss' path, colliding with her forehead as she entered the bullpen.

"Ohhh, owwff! What—" she exclaimed in bewilderment as she placed a hand to her head and looked around for the offending object. JJ was trying to hide her snicker behind her hands, and Garcia was openly laughing at her.

"I'm sooo sorry, Emily," Reid apologized through a muffled laugh while his face made a 'my bad' look in her direction.

"What _was_ that?" she implored while she examined her surroundings, as if she was anticipating another air strike at any moment.

"Don't you recognize a rocket when you see one?" Garcia crowed.

Reid stammered, "I-I-I was merely demonstrating a physics law. I-I didn't mean to—"

Emily stopped him as she gained a curious expression, "Oh! Show me!" Excited, she quickly made her way to the genius' desk and he began to prepare for another missile launch.

"Alright….ahh," looking toward the three women surrounding him, "…turn around please."

"Turn around?" Emily questioned, irritation evident.

JJ, rolling her eyes as she turned, "Yeah, he's not gonna show you how it's done."

"A magician doesn't reveal his secrets."

"Ma….I thought you said it was physics."

"Physics…. _Magic_."

Garcia grabbed Prentiss' arm and turned her as she simply stated, "Trust me…it will not do you any good to argue with him."

Reid proceeded to mix up a concoction in another film canister, shook it up, and placed it on the surface in front of him lid down. "Alright, alright. Turn back and observe…"

All four sets of eyes watched with bated breath as the container bubbled and then…

POP!

The girls cried out with startled laughter again while the doctor's eyes traced the canister's path through the air, landing at the feet of SSA Aaron Hotchner.

The Unit Chief bent down and retrieved the projectile, glaring in the direction of his subordinates.

"Physics magic?"

"Yes, Sir…" he answered, giving his boss his best puppy dog eyes as the women quietly turned to the desk behind them, trying to appear busy.

"Reid, we talked about this."

The older agent walked over to Reid's desk as he apologized, "I'm sorry, Sir."

Hotch placed the canister down on the desk and looked at the younger man. "You're really starting to get some distance on those," he smirked. At that he walked away leaving the young doctor grinning at the endearment bestowed upon him.

Prentiss quickly returned, "So he DOES have a sense of humor?"

Reid let out a nervous laugh, "Sometimes."

"Sometimes…." he murmured again to himself and smiled as he watched Hotch…..

.

 _No, he's Aaron._

.

….as he watched _Aaron_ walk toward his office. He took time to appreciate the view, imagining what the senior profiler looked like underneath that impeccable suit.

.

 _Broad shoulders._

 _Sculpted chest and back._

 _Chiseled abdomen._

.

He quirked an eyebrow at the thought.

.

 _Tight ass…._

.

"Spence?"

"…"

Garcia waved a sparkly hand in front of his face as she cooed, "Earth to Boy-Wonder….come in…."

Reid came out of his daydream when he felt something hit the side of his head. Looking down at his desk he saw the offending object, a wadded up piece of paper courtesy of Emily. He looked puzzled. "What the—"

"Just trying to get your attention," Prentiss chuckled.

JJ continued, "Yeah, Spence, you kinda spaced out on us."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's ok," JJ continued, "I was just saying I haven't been able to find my phone charger since movie night. I've been using Anderson's when he's not looking, but I think he's getting suspicious…."

Garcia's eyes lit up, "Ohhh, what a fun night that was, huh Jayje?" she interrupted, putting a hand on JJ's arm. "You know, Junior G-Man, we should have movie night at your place more often."

Reid looked toward Garcia with fear and apprehension. "W-why's that?"

.

 _Why in the world would anyone want to come to my house every week?_

 _._

"Well, you do have the best movie collection," Garcia quickly answered. "Don't get me wrong, I love a good sports movie as much as the next gal, but I'd pick a space cowboy in a brown coat over a jock any day."

" _Oh_ yeah," Emily continued, "and I'd aim to misbehave, too…"

Garcia sensually licked her lips and grinned, "No power in the 'verse could stop me…."

Reid quietly smiled as the women burst out in laughter around him.

"Remember the last time we did movie night at Morgan's?" Emily asked the group.

JJ laughed, "Oh, god…he made us watch Sidekicks, right?"

"Uh huh….he sure loves his Chuck Norris movies," Emily chuckled.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with Chuck Norris movies," Reid countered, "I mean, besides his obviously unrealistic ability to do anything with his bare hands…or literally with just a look. Though, Morgan could have picked a better quality film I suppose. Did you know that the inhaler Barry used in Sidekicks isn't a use-on-demand inhaler? It's actually a one-time daily use…." he trailed off when he noticed the blank stares on the women standing before him. "Sorry."

"Oh, by all means ramble away, Sweet Cheeks, but I gotta get back to work." Garcia gave Reid a provocative wiggle of her brows, "I'll be in my bunk…"

She headed in the direction of her lair while Prentiss went to her own desk. JJ returned to her original topic. "So, anyway…would it be alright if I stopped by your place tonight to look for my charger?"

"Umm, yeah." he cleared his throat while he pictured his living room in his mind, trying to remember seeing anything that seemed out of place. "I haven't seen it, but you're more than welcome to come look yourself if you'd like."

"Great! You're a lifesaver, Spence." JJ gave him a slight smile and walked back toward her own office.

.

 _A lifesaver?_

 _It's just a phone charger…._

 _._

He shook his head at the ridiculousness.

.

 _Anyway….what was I thinking about?_

 _Oh yeah…_

 _Tight ass._

 _._

Reid's lips slowly curved up as he contemplated his boss.

.

 _We have a connection._

 _I know he loves me._

 _He's always brushing up against me…._

 _I've seen him staring at me with that little half smile of his when he thinks I don't notice…._

 _I notice._

 _He's only trying to hide his feelings because of his situation._

 _Because of Haley._

 _But he'll leave her._

 _He'll leave her because he loves me and he knows we're supposed to be together._

 _We'll be beautiful together….._

 _Soon._

.

"Reid…."

"…."

"Reid!"

.

 _Oh, god, what the hell is it now!_

.

He was pulled from his thoughts and jerked his head up to see Emily sitting on the corner of his desk staring at him with a concerned look on her face. "What?"

"You spaced out again, Reid. You feeling ok?"

.

 _Dammit._

 _Get it together, Spencer._

.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry….I was just….thinking?" He gave her a confused glance, "What were you saying?"

"We've got a case. Round table room in five."

JJ came back into the bullpen with Garcia on her heels, a stack of case files in her arms. "Guess my charger's gonna have to wait a few days, Spence." She shot a worried look at the two profilers, "Morgan needs our help in Chicago."

With that, the four walked toward the conference room as Emily teased, "You and that big brain of yours….always thinking." She gave his shoulder a little pat and sighed, "I don't even wanna know how dangerous you could be if you tried, Dr. Reid."

"Yeah….I could kill you with my brain."

Garcia beamed at the doctor's retort, "Ooh, shiny!"

* * *

Reid was sitting in his living room after returning from Chicago. The case had been extremely emotional and secrets had come out that Morgan would rather have kept buried. But Hotch had been relentless and finally coaxed the truth out of him. Things had gotten pretty heated between the two profilers. Reid knew he should have been there more for Morgan, but he just didn't seem to care….he had other things on his mind.

Like his boss.

The man was driving him crazy….with all the light touches, soft whispers, smiling glances….

Damn.

He needed to get out, get some fresh air and clear his head. It was about seven in the evening, and he hadn't eaten anything since that morning before heading to the jet. He was in a hurry and had only grabbed a hardboiled egg from the hotel's continental breakfast bar and washed it down with the sugary concoction he liked to call 'coffee'.

He should eat something.

Maybe Aaron would be free.

.

 _Or should I call him Hotch?_

 _No…._

 _Definitely Aaron._

 _He's Aaron._

.

He had mentioned that Haley had a book club meeting or something tonight so he would be home alone.

.

 _He wanted me to know he didn't have any plans._

 _I'll just give him a call._

.

He picked up his cell phone, opened it and hovered his thumb over 'Speed Dial #1', Aaron's cell number. His heart began beating faster and butterflies filled his stomach.

.

 _Stop freaking out._

 _You know how he feels about you._

 _Don't be nervous._

.

Chewing anxiously on his bottom lip, he closed his eyes and pressed the number. He held his breath and listened as it began to ring on the other end.

Once….twice….

"Hotchner," the deep, smooth voice of his Unit Chief flowed to the doctor's ear and his face lit up at the sound.

"Hey….Hotch. It's Spencer."

"Reid? Is everything alright?"

.

 _You can call me Spencer._

 _You wouldn't mind if I called you Aaron, right?_

.

"Um, yeah. No, yeah everything's fine….Hotch." He steeled his nerves as he prepared to ask his boss out to dinner. He ran a hand through his unruly locks, took a deep breath, and continued, "I was just wondering if…you um…wanted to grab a bite to eat? I know it's short notice but after the case and all…." he trailed off.

There was silence on the other end for a few moments and then he could hear Hotch moving around. "Sure, Reid. It would be nice to have the company. Haley's still at her meeting and Jack's at Jessica's. Dinner out sounds a lot better than what I had planned," he sighed, tiredly, "which was a frozen dinner in front of the TV."

.

 _We can't have that._

.

Reid's smile grew as he quickly replied, "Great. What sounds good?"

"Well, I was craving Italian the entire time we were in Chicago. After that case, I could use a little comfort food. How does Giorgio's sound?"

"That's fine with me, anything but Chinese," Reid joked, and he heard Hotch gently chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, you and chopsticks don't mix well….I remember," he quietly replied.

.

 _He remembers._

 _Of course he remembers._

.

"But I'll just pick you up. It'll be easier than you taking the subway or calling a cab."

Reid's expression was beaming at the thought of Aaron picking him up.

.

 _He wants to pick me up…_

 _How chivalrous._

.

"Um…ok," he stuttered, "see you soon then? Say, an hour?"

"Sure," Hotch replied, "I'll be there in an hour, Reid."

.

 _Please call me Spencer._

 _._

* * *

 _I actually had a major crush on Jonathan Brandis back in the day, so I've seen Sidekicks more times than I'd like to admit. The inhaler information came from IDMb._

 _Who knows the movie and/or series JJ, Reid, Prentiss, and Garcia were quoting from?_


	3. Misunderstandings

**_Warnings: Graphic Slash, Rape Elements, Violence, Non-Consensual Drugging, Non-Consensual Bondage, Torture, Mental Issues, Bad Language, Possible Character Death?_**

 ** _Heed the warnings from here on out, please._**

* * *

Chapter Three

Misunderstandings

.

An hour later, there was a knock on Reid's door. He opened it to reveal Aaron Hotchner standing on the other side. He was still in the suit he'd been wearing during the day. His starched white dress shirt was accompanied by a burgundy tie. His suit was a dark charcoal, and he wore the jacket unbuttoned. A pair of black loafers covered his feet. His short, raven hair looked perfectly imperfect with a few spikey pieces jutting from the top of his head, as if he'd ran his fingers through it recently.

.

 _He looks stunning._

.

Reid suddenly felt underdressed in his brown cords, white shirt, tan sweater vest and black Converse high-tops.

"Hey, Reid. You ready?"

"S-Sure, um…let me just grab my wallet." Reid walked over to the floor next to the couch and rummaged through his messenger bag until he found his wallet. Putting it in his back pocket he turned to Aaron and gave him a small smile. "Ok, ready."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the pair walked into Giorgio's. It was a quaint little family restaurant with a warm and inviting atmosphere. The lighting was dimmed, with wall sconces adding to the ambiance. The tables were covered with tan tablecloths and white place settings. It was 8:30 on a Thursday night, so there weren't many customers. The waitress, a young brunette with pouty lips, come hither-eyes and a spunky attitude, sat the couple at a table in a quiet alcove. She handed them two menus and asked in a sultry voice, "So, what can I get you two lovebirds to drink?"

Reid's eyes bugged out at her words, but Hotch didn't even flinch. He just looked up at her with his stoic expression like he hadn't even heard what she'd called them. "I'll just have water. Reid…" he gestured to the stunned genius and waited for him to reply.

The waitress, _Liza_ was what her name tag said, looked at the seemingly speechless man. "Everything five by five over there, cutie?" she asked.

Reid came back to his senses and shifted his eyes to meet hers. "Um, yeah….water, water's fine," he said as he nodded.

.

 _Do we look like lovebirds?_

.

"Ok, two waters comin' right up." She turned and walked toward the back.

.

 _He didn't correct her…._

 _He liked it._

.

Reid smiled at the thought; he could feel his cheeks flushing. He brought his attention down to the menu in front of him and quickly read over it. Three seconds later, he closed it and placed it on the table in front of him.

Hotch just stared at him.

"What? I read 20,000 words per minute. You should be used to it by now," he teased.

Hotch shook his head in amusement and looked back down at the menu in his own hands.

Liza returned with their waters. "You boys ready to order?"

Reid quickly answered, "I'll have the Mediterranean Pasta with Grilled Chicken. Oh, but um, can you leave the onions off, please?" as he articulated with his hands.

A nervous tick.

.

 _Can't have onion breath…._

.

"Right on…no onions for Geek Chic." She wrote down his order and turned to Hotch.

He looked up at her, "I'd like the Veal Savoia, please." He shifted his gaze to Reid, "Reid, do you want to split an appetizer?" He looked up with a shy nod and Hotch continued, "How about some Mozzarella Sticks?"

"You got it, Tall Dark and Gorgeous. Shouldn't be too long. Just yell if you two need anything else." With a smile and a wink at Reid, she gathered up the menus and headed toward the kitchen.

Reid watched her warily, and then turned to Hotch. "Was she coming onto us? Like, both of us?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Reid," Hotch deadpanned, but his smirk gave him away and Reid grinned at the playfulness.

They sat there for a few minutes in companionable silence, just taking in the scenery. Then, Reid began to fidget anxiously and broke the silence. "So, Haley has a new book club?"

Hotch looked to him and nodded. "Yes, she's spending more time out of the house lately it seems. It's good for her to have a hobby though, seeing as how I'm gone a lot for work. She gets lonely."

.

 _You get lonely, too._

.

"Do you get lonely? When you've been gone on a case and come home to an empty house I mean?" Reid could see that Hotch was holding back, that he didn't want to speak ill of his wife, because he felt guilty for being gone so much.

.

 _You're not happy with her._

 _I can make you so much happier._

.

Hotch shrugged his shoulders as Liza returned with their meals. "Here ya go, boys." She set the plates down and refilled their waters before leaving them alone again.

They ate and enjoyed a bit of small talk….about previous cases, what recent milestones Jack was hitting, how Reid's mom was doing….and then the bill arrived. Hotch went to pull his wallet out, but Reid stopped him with a light touch to his wrist.

It felt electric, the feel of his fingers over Aaron's skin.

His heart began to quicken.

"Please, Hotch. Let me get this. You picked me up." His fingers lingered a moment longer before he broke contact and added, "I insist."

.

 _This is a date._

 _He drove, I'll pay._

 _._

Hotch reluctantly acquiesced and Reid handed Liza his credit card with the bill. She was gone for just a few minutes before returning with his receipt. They stood and headed toward the door. Right before they exited the building they heard Liza shout out, "You boys don't do anything I wouldn't do now!"

Hotch leaned into Reid a little as they walked out and murmured with a smile, "I don't think that excludes much."

Reid felt his cheeks flush as he glanced at Hotch and chuckled. "Yeah...probably not..."

* * *

"Do you wanna come in for a drink?"

They were sitting in front of Reid's house after returning from dinner.

Hotch sat there mulling the question over for a moment before making his decision. "Sure, I could really go for a drink after the last few days. Haley's probably not home yet anyway. She was going to grab a bite with her girlfriends after their meeting."

Reid smiled back at Hotch and proceeded to open the car door.

When they walked into the entryway Reid slipped his shoes off his feet and gestured for Hotch to take a seat in the living room while he headed to the kitchen in search of whatever alcohol he could find. He wasn't a big drinker, so all he had in the house was stuff other people gave him or brought over and forgot about.

Aaron turned in the opposite direction and entered the quaint room, removing his suit jacket and taking a seat on the brown leather couch against the same wall the front door was located. It was worn, but soft and comfortable. There was a coffee table sitting in front of the couch and one side table next to the left arm; the side furthest from the door. Both surfaces were covered with books. There were two comfortable looking arm chairs on either side of the coffee table, and a TV and entertainment center directly across from the couch on the opposite wall. There was also a door on the same wall, but Hotch wasn't sure where it led…possibly a bathroom or a bedroom, maybe a study. Books were also littered around the room on the floor and in the entertainment center. Hotch noticed a few DVD's next to the TV...mostly science fiction titles from what he could tell.

It was quintessentially Reid.

The doctor came into the room then with a bottle of vodka in one hand and scotch in the other, "Pick your poison?"

Hotch looked at the bottles in the genius' hold: Balblair Highland Single Malt Scotch Whiskey 1969 or Smirnoff Vodka.

"Definitely the Balblair….how did you even get that, Reid? It's not cheap."

He laughed a little as he explained, "Well, Rossi thought I needed some expensive alcohol to warm my house."

It took a moment for Hotch to register what he was saying. Grinning, he tried to clarify, "You mean he gave it to you as a house warming gift?"

"That's what he said. I wasn't going to argue with him about how a beverage cannot possibly 'warm'," he gestured with air quotes, "a house." The young agent then walked back into the kitchen to pour two tumblers, two fingers each, neat.

Aaron snickered under his breath at how a genius with an IQ of 187 could be so dense.

When Reid returned he passed a glass to Hotch, brushing his hand against Hotch's during the transfer. His heart was pounding again and he was afraid his boss could hear the organ trying to burst out of his chest. He watched Aaron knock back his drink while he nervously fidgeted next to him, his own glass still full.

.

 _He's waiting for me to say something._

 _He's being a gentleman and waiting for me to make the first move._

 _He cares that much._

 _I know he loves me._

 _He's just waiting for a sign…_

 _._

He knocked back his own drink to steel his nerves and give himself some liquid courage.

"I should probably be goin—"

Hotch was abruptly interrupted as Reid lunged toward him. The doctor took Aaron's head in his hands and brought their lips together in a crushing kiss.

Hotch was shell shocked for a moment before he realized what was happening; Spencer Reid's lips were pressed firmly to his.

The young profiler moved to straddle his lap, but Hotch stopped him. He pulled his lips away from Reid's and grabbed the younger man by the shoulders, holding him at an arm's length as he caught his breath. Flabbergasted, he cried, "Reid! What do you think you're doing?" He couldn't hide the shock in his voice.

The look of confusion on Reid's face was evident. "This is what you want." He hesitated as he observed the appalled expression in his superior's eyes. "It's…it's what we both want, Aaron," he continued, while placing his hand on Hotch's thigh and leaning in closer.

Aaron lifted his hands to stop Reid's advance. "Reid, no….you've got the wrong idea here. I'm sorry."

Reid furrowed his brow and leered at Hotch for a moment before he stuttered, "I thought….I mean…." he glanced at the front door, "you picked me up and—"

"Reid, I'm married."

.

 _You love me…._

 _._

"I love Haley."

 _._

 _You're not happy with her._

 _She's nobody._

.

"She's my wife."

.

 _No!_

 _We love each other._

.

"You and I are just friends, Reid. And colleagues."

.

 _How could you do this to me?_

 _How could you lead me on like that?_

 _We're supposed to be together!_

.

"Reid, do you understand?"

.

 _No…no, we'll be together._

 _We're going to be together._

 _I'll show you..._

.

"Reid?"

Reid came out of his thoughts, looked at Hotch and stammered, "God...I'm so so s-sorry, Hotch….I'm really sorry." He shook his head as he ran his hands through his wavy curls; then placed his fingertips to his temples and rubbed circles into the skin as he muttered, "I thought—but no, I just got the wrong idea..."

"Yeah, you did, Reid." His voice was low but calm. He looked at the genius with a concerned gaze, "I should head home."

.

 _No._

 _I can't let him go back to her._

 _The slut…._

 _She doesn't deserve him._

.

"Please, Hotch, I really messed up this time." He looked imploringly at the older man. "Let me make it up to you…one more drink?" He shrugged his right shoulder a bit and gazed at Hotch with his best puppy dog eyes.

.

 _Come on..._

.

Aaron contemplated Reid's request, examining the genius warily. "Reid, I don't know…"

"Really…it was just a big mistake!" He let out an uneasy laugh while he inwardly scrutinized Hotch's facial expression.

.

 _He's torn between staying and leaving._

 _He's unsure._

.

"It would make me feel better if we could just forget all about this." He spoke with sincerity as he continued, "We're friends and colleagues, Hotch. Nothing more….I get that now."

.

 _Make it believable._

.

He gave Hotch the most genuine smile he could muster as he waited for a reply.

Hesitantly, Aaron agreed. "Ok, Reid….one more, but then I really do need to get home."

"Of course. Thanks, Hotch."

.

 _I only need one more._

.

Reid picked up the empty glasses and turned to go back into kitchen. He poured the drinks, then brought his hand down to pull open his 'junk' drawer. A wide array of items could be found in that drawer: a roll of scotch tape, some AA and AAA batteries, a small flashlight, an old pair of black horn-rimmed glasses, a pair of scissors, a pair of ear buds, some loose change….

A bottle of pills.

He grabbed the bottle and shut the drawer. It was a prescription for Valium 10mg tablets. He'd had them for a while, ever since the Fisher King case. Having his mother in Quantico had taken a lot out of him, emotionally. His physician thought they would help ease some of his anxiety.

He didn't need them now.

He was doing much better.

"This'll do," he mumbled to himself.

.

 _You're not going home to that bitch any time soon, Aaron._

 _I won't let you._

.

He examined the bottle, twisted the lid off and shook 3 pills into his palm.

.

 _Too much?_

 _It could be a bit excessive, I suppose._

 _But Hotch is pretty big, so…._

.

He used the back of a spoon to crush the pills into a fine powder and sprinkled the white dust into Aaron's glass. After he thoroughly stirred the contents he picked up his own glass and walked back into the living room, where Hotch was still sitting on the couch.

"Here you go," he breathed as he handed the spiked drink to his unsuspecting guest.

He sat down in the armchair with his own drink in hand and observed Aaron. Hotch swirled the glass in his hand around a few times before drawing it up to his lips and taking a large drink.

.

 _That's it._

.

Reid's nervousness was subsiding, his heart rate slowing as he spoke. "I want to apologize again…Hotch. I'm really sorry." He kept his eyes fixed on Aaron as he turned to face Reid.

.

 _Look like you're actually drinking, Spencer._

.

Reid lifted his glass up to his lips and peered over the rim as Hotch lifted his own glass and replied, "It's ok, Reid. Misunderstandings happen."

The genius bit his bottom lip, narrowed his eyes, and watched Aaron swallow down another mouthful of the amber liquor.

.

 _There you go, beautiful..._

.

"I think I should be go…." He faltered, clearing his throat before he tried to continue, "…should be going, Reid."

Spencer stood and moved closer to the older man. He sat down on the couch next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you feeling ok...Aaron? You don't look well…" His voice held a hint of sarcasm.

Aaron looked a little confused by Reid calling him by his given name. He tried to stand, but immediately collapsed back down to the couch cushion with a groan. The glass in his hand was threatening to fall.

"Here…..let me take that for you." Reid softly sighed as he replaced his grip on Aaron's shoulder and snatched the tumbler out of his grasp before it crashed to the floor. Aaron blinked furiously in a vain attempt to stay focused and alert.

.

 _God, he's gorgeous._

.

"What…R-Reid…" he tried to speak as his head bobbed and his body swayed.

Reid raised his brows and opened his mouth as he narrowed his eyes in mock confusion. He watched Aaron struggle to speak.

"Wha….w-what—" Aaron stuttered.

"Shhh….." Reid hissed. He moved his body closer as he raised his right hand to cup Aaron's cheek. He pulled Hotch's head closer to his and whispered in his ear, "Call me Spencer, Aaron." Then he pulled away slightly to gaze at the dazed man, watching in morbid fascination as he was rapidly losing consciousness.

Hotch attempted to clutch onto Reid's wrist but his arms didn't seem to be working properly. His head dipped and his breath became erratic; the edges of his vision were growing dim. He tried to speak again, "Wh...wha...Rrrei..."

Spencer pulled Hotch to him, laying his head on the doctor's shoulder as he softly murmured, "Don't worry, Aaron. I'll take care of you…" Then he leaned forward, still gripping Aaron's head in his hands, as he guided him down to lay on the couch, resting his head on one of the pillows.

He watched as Aaron continued to fight the effects of the drugs and alcohol trying to pull him under. His eyes fluttered faintly as he felt the doctor crawl onto his supine form. He couldn't speak, but Aaron's body trembled underneath him and Spencer relished the feel of it. It was intoxicating. The strong and fearless Aaron Hotchner was lying helpless before him, struggling to stay awake. All shuddering breaths and quivering lips...and the sight of that almost pushed Reid over the edge right there. He brought his lips down to meet slightly parted ones in a soft caress and then grinned as he moaned, "Oh Aaron...you and I...we're gonna have so...much...fun..." He glared down as Aaron groaned and his eyes fell shut, unconsciousness finally claiming him.

Spencer sat up and leisurely ran a finger over Hotch's parted lips, over his chin, and then down his neck. He smiled as he whispered, "I'm never going to let you go, Aaron."

* * *

 _Soooo, I guess Spencer didn't like Aaron turning him down. From here on out he kinda goes off the deep end and doesn't look back…._

 _Giorgio's is a real Italian restaurant near Quantico, and the boys ordered from the actual menu.  
_

 _Any idea who Liza's based off of?_


	4. My Beautiful Boy

**_Warnings: Graphic Slash, Rape Elements, Violence, Non-Consensual Drugging, Non-Consensual Bondage, Torture, Mental Issues, Bad Language, Possible Character Death?_**

 ** _Rating: EXPLICIT_**

 _I had waaaay too much fun writing Spencer in the rest of this story. I'm not sure what that says about me… **Please, for the love of everything, HEED THE WARNINGS for this chapter.**_

 _Also, I listened to **Control** by Halsey and **Crawl** and **Dance with the Devil** by Breaking Benjamin while writing this. I'd highly recommend giving them a listen._

* * *

Chapter Four

My Beautiful Boy

.

He came to in the dark, his head was pounding and his shoulders ached. He felt drowsy. His arms were above his head and he was lying on his back, a bed beneath him from the feel of it. He sensed cool air on bare skin and realized his dress shirt and tie had been removed at some point while he'd been out of it, leaving his chest exposed. Thankfully, his pants were still on, but his shoes and socks were missing.

.

 _What the hell happened?_

.

He tried to bring his hands down to rub his eyes, and that's when he realized he couldn't move. His wrists were tied to something above his head. He tried to pull on the bindings, but they didn't budge. He felt rough twine dig into his skin with every tug and he feared he'd do more damage to himself by attempting to get free. His legs were also bound by the ankles, probably with the same rope, to something at the foot of the bed.

Fear crept up, coiling its icy tendrils into his gut.

.

 _Where's Reid?_

.

He slowly cracked his eyes open to peer at his surroundings. It was dark, but he could see light seeping in from a window up and to the right of him. Moonlight danced across the room, creating shadows in the space. As his eyes adjusted he could see that the walls were concrete.

.

 _I'm in a basement._

 _Fucking fantastic._

.

It was a sparse room, only holding the bed he was lying on, a shelving unit on the opposite wall that held cleaning supplies and boxes from what he could see in the dim light, and a door on the wall to his right. The bed was sitting in the corner with a wall directly to his left and at his head.

.

 _Please don't tell me we were kidnapped..._

.

Suddenly, he heard shuffling feet and turned toward the noise. He saw a figure step out of the shadows in the corner diagonal from him.

.

 _How long have they been watching me?_

.

He heard a whisper….soft, even, calculated, "Wakey, wakey sleepy head."

.

 _That voice…._

.

The figure moved closer and he saw the face of his captor illuminated in the moonlight.

Wavy brown hair.

Big hazel eyes.

Full lips.

Pale skin.

Sharp features.

His eyes grew wide with shock as his memories came rushing back.

Reid.

Reid had kissed him.

Reid had come onto him.

Reid had put something in his drink.

.

 _Oh fuck._

 _What the hell's going on?_

.

"Reid?" His voice was raspy, his throat sore.

The doctor didn't answer.

He tracked his movement as the lithe man slinked toward him. He had an uncharacteristic elegance to his gait, his expression was hard and cold and his eyes were wild. There was danger, a sharpness, in those hazel depths that Hotch had never seen before.

He'd almost call it madness.

He tried to calm his breathing and still his nerves. He needed to speak to Reid without his voice betraying how terrified he truly felt. In as composed a manner as he could manage, he asked, "Reid….what the hell's going on?"

The young agent walked up to the bed and Hotch felt the mattress dip, then a body was immediately straddling his hips. He gazed up into his captor's eyes and choked out, "Reid—" but was stopped by fingers on his lips. Reid leaned down and closed the space between them until their lips were just a hair's breadth apart. Hotch could feel the warmth of the doctor's breath as he whispered, "Shhh…. Call me Spencer, Aaron."

Reid cocked his head and snaked his fingers into Aaron's short hair, clutching the strands roughly and keeping the older man's head in place. He brought his lips down to meet Aaron's in a bruising embrace...all teeth and heat and need. When Hotch gasped in surprise Spencer shoved his tongue into his mouth, claiming it as his own. He tried to twist away from the oral assault, but Spencer grabbed his jaw with his free hand, digging nails into soft skin and holding his head still in an iron grip. Growling, Reid continued to thrust his tongue in and out, savoring the taste of the man he'd wanted for so long.

Aaron struggled, attempting to buck the younger man off, but Reid took that as an invitation to rock his hips forward, pressing his growing arousal into Aaron's groin. Reid moaned, biting Aaron's bottom lip as he felt the distraught man's member filling beneath him. "Oh god...that's it Aaron," he breathed, "Give into me..."

Hotch groaned at the words and unwanted contact and tried again to break away from the doctor's hold. Reid's grip tightened in Aaron's hair; he lifted his head and his eyes bore down on him. His gaze narrowed as he snarled, "Stay still! I didn't say you could move."

Suddenly, there was a glint of silver that shimmered in the moonlight to his left as Reid brought a blade up to his jugular, pushing in just enough for Aaron to feel the sting of cold, sharp steel. He held his breath and tried to remain calm at the sudden and immediate danger. Brokenhearted, he demanded, "God, Reid….what the hell happened to you!?"

"You did, Aaron."

.

 _What?_

.

Hotch looked up at him bewildered.

Reid sat up straight, quirked a brow and looked down at him. "Don't play dumb, Aaron. It's not becoming of you." He moved the knife from Hotch's neck and began to lightly trail the tip down his chest, then his stomach, then he advanced down to follow the fine hairs leading to Aaron's groin. "You led me on..." He shook his head in disappointment, "made me think you loved me."

.

 _What?_

 _What's he even talking about?_

.

Reid placed the knife down beside him on bed and shifted slightly lower until he was straddling Hotch's thighs. He peered up through a curtain of hazelnut locks at Aaron's face as he started unbuttoning his slacks.

.

 _This has gone far enough!_

 _._

Trying to keep the growing panic out of his voice, he attempted to get through to his colleague. "Reid, that's enough. Stop this right now."

Reid just glared at him as he dipped his hand into Aaron's boxers, brushing nails against warm flesh.

Aaron's breath caught in his throat as he was taken into Reid's hand and gently stroked. He frantically tugged at the bindings holding him in place, but they cut into his skin and he felt warm liquid trickle down his wrists. His heart pounded in his chest as Reid began to relentlessly tease and jerk him into ever growing arousal. He closed his eyes in shame as his body betrayed him, responding to the doctor's assault.

.

 _Please, god...this isn't happening._

.

Reid's eyes sparkled with dark delight and he quietly snickered when he felt Aaron's cock rapidly hardening in his hand. His voice was smooth and tender while he mocked him. "Well well well...maybe you weren't leading me on after all, Aaron." He strengthened his grip on Hotch's shaft and continued to firmly stroke up and down, from base to crown, circling his thumb over the head with each pass and trailing it down the slit. He brought his other hand down to cup his balls, kneading them gently between his fingers before moving his index finger back a little farther and massaging the sensitive flesh of his perineum.

Hotch let out an involuntary moan.

.

 _Oh my god…._

.

Reid's body quaked at the sound. "God, Aaron….do you know what you do to me?" Reid purred, "What I'm gonna do to you?"

"Reid….please…." he begged, his voice wet with grief, his body starting to tremble.

"I'm gonna make you scream."

Reid's eyes flashed with something Aaron couldn't quite place…satisfaction maybe….and his pupils dilated with lust as he felt the lubrication of precum leaking onto his hand. The corner of Reid's lip curved in a feral grin as he moaned out, "God...that's my good boy." He kept his eyes fixed on Aaron while he leaned his head down, torturously slow, and opened his mouth. He slid Hotch's hardened member into his waiting heat, taking him in inch by agonizing inch; deliberately drawing out the descent, until his nose met coarse, curly hair. Aaron cried out when his head hit the back of Reid's throat and the boy groaned around the thick flesh, reveling in the torture he was inflicting. His ministrations elicited an involuntary thrust from his victim, pushing Aaron's dick farther into the doctor's mouth, which Reid greedily accepted.

.

 _Nononononono!_

.

"Stop! God, Reid stop!"

In a flash Reid was off his dick and glaring heatedly at Hotch with the tip of the knife jabbed into the skin behind his left ear; his other hand wrapped tightly around his throat. His eyes exposed the boiling rage the doctor was struggling to keep at bay. "I told you...call me Spencer!" He lifted the hilt of the blade and swiftly hurled it down at an angle that brutally struck Aaron's right temple, sending his head crashing to the side and creating a sickening crack that echoed through the room. The blow broke the skin and left a trail of crimson cascading down his face.

Hotch hissed as the pain assaulted his head. His vision blurred and tears fell from his eyes. His ears began to ring. He felt dizzy and faint, but he tried desperately to cling to awareness as he heard Spencer's calm warning at his ear, "Don't make me fucking do that again, Aaron. I'm in control here. Just relax and enjoy the ride." He turned his face toward Aaron's and licked a strip from his jaw line to his injured temple, moaning as he savored the taste of copper and salt. "God, you taste exquisite," he sighed, breathless and heady. "I'm gonna enjoy this, Lover."

Aaron cringed at the implications of Reid's words, but he was in no position to fight him off. He felt dazed; everything had a hazy aura around it. His head felt like it had been stuffed full of wool. He tried to plead with Reid, but his voice was nothing more than a whisper. "Please, don't do this." He could hardly think over the aggressive violation.

"I'll do what I want, Aaron. You belong here with me...you'll see that...I'll _show_ you."

Suddenly Reid was nipping at his ear, sucking, trailing his tongue down his neck; until he found Hotch's pulse point and his lips lingered there. It was hasty, hurried, and screaming his heart's terror through sweat soaked skin. Reid feverishly lapped up the saltiness, relishing that fear as he whispered, "Give into me, Aaron…let me have all of you."

Aaron's body shook violently and the ever stoic Aaron Hotchner sobbed out his sorrow and desperation.

Reid continued the onslaught as Aaron broke. He sunk his teeth into soft flesh as his hand traveled back down to grope his captive's now straining arousal, slippery with precum. He stroked the thick flesh as he rocked his own hips, thrusting his cock into Aaron's upper thigh through his pants.

"R-Reid...please," Aaron's voice shook and his body convulsed.

Reid quickened his pace, fisting Aaron's slick, pulsing member until he was right on the edge. Panting, he moaned in his ear, "What is it, Aaron? What do you want? Just tell me what you want, baby..."

"Please...stop," he whispered as tears streamed down his face.

Reid gently laughed as he gazed at him. "Oh, oh, oh...Aaron," he murmured, "Do you know how gorgeous you are when you beg?"

Hotch clenched his eyes shut as hopelessness overtook him.

"Cum for me, Aaron…."

Reid gave a few more sharp pulls on the cock in his hand and then Aaron was forced over the edge. Spencer grinned wickedly as he heard Aaron cry out in unwanted release and felt his hand enveloped in an eruption of hot, thick fluid.

"God, that's it," he moaned. "That's it, My Beautiful Boy…."

Tears lingered in his eyes and fled down his face as Aaron rode out his forced orgasm. His head was pounding, his vision still blurred, and he was so very tired. Slowly he closed his eyes and begged the darkness to take him under.

* * *

The next time he came to it was light outside. His skull was still pounding. He was still lying on his back, bound by hands and feet. He still felt dizzy and slightly nauseous. He knew something bad had happened last night, but his recollection was foggy and obscured at best. The details eluded him. He knew Reid had done things...

.

 _Well, I've at least got a concussion._

.

The sun illuminated his basement prison and he could take in his surroundings better in the light. He'd never really realized Reid had a basement. He looked at the door.

.

 _I guess I found out where the door leads._

.

He resumed his inspection of the room; the atmosphere seemed to fit Reid's personality. There were boxes of books littering the floor that he'd been unable to see in the dark. In the farthest corner of the room he could see what looked like one of those life-sized cardboard cutouts you see at movie theaters and malls. It was of a man with short, spiky hair. He was wearing a long brown coat, a blue suit, and 3D glasses. He held a banana in one hand—

.

 _A banana?_

.

—and some kind of blue flashlight thing in the other. It seemed like something the eccentric doctor would like, and Hotch almost chucked.

Almost.

It wasn't as endearing in light of the fact he was tied to a bed in the man's basement. Suddenly he heard the door creak open and he watched as the genius entered.

He was dressed like he was about to go to work: black slacks, a pale blue dress shirt complimented by a navy tie, a burgundy cardigan buttoned down the front with his watch resting comfortably over the cuff of his left sleeve. His feet were modeling a pair of black Converse and Hotch would bet money that hidden underneath the ensemble was a pair of mismatched socks. His hair fell around his face in a messy display, and the locks tickled his jaw as he moved. He was the epitome of everything the Unit Chief had come to associate with Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit.

He held a purple scarf in his hands as he strode closer to the bed.

Softly he asked, "How did you sleep, Aaron?"

.

 _Fan-fucking-tastic Reid._

 _Thanks for asking._

.

"As good as can be expected seeing as how I'm tied to a fucking bed, Reid."

He wasn't looking at Hotch as he replied, "I'm hoping this is only temporary." He stared down at the scarf, running it through his fingers like he was considering his next action. "Once you realize we're meant to be together and I can trust you I'll untie you," he said straightforwardly as he began tying a knot in the middle of the violet cloth.

The mattress dipped under the added weight as Reid crawled onto the bed and crept up to sit on Aaron's thighs.

Aaron eyed the scarf warily and cleared his throat, "Reid...why are you doing this? This isn't you...you're not well."

.

 _I have to get through to him._

.

Reid listened while he absentmindedly traced his fingertips along the planes of Aaron's chest.

"You need help. Listen, just untie me and we can go to the hospital togeth—"

SMACK!

Aaron's words were cut off unexpectedly by a brutal punch to his already injured temple as Reid unleashed his wrath and screeched, "I don't need help, Aaron! I'm not sick! I'm not like my mother!" Aaron winced, the strike magnifying the hammering in his aching head and bringing the nausea back to the forefront. Panic threatened to overtake him as he bore witness to Reid's sudden emotional shift.

.

 _He's completely unhinged…._

.

The rage in the genius' features and voice vanished as quickly as it had surfaced. He spoke calmly, demanding, "Open up, Aaron," as he placed the knot of the scarf up to kiss the older man's lips.

Hotch refused to move. He glowered up at the man he thought he knew in utter disbelief.

.

 _He's psychotic._

.

Reid rolled his eyes and huffed in exacerbation as he explained, "I have to go to work. We can't both be AWOL...and I can't have you yelling while I'm gone. We don't want the neighbors hearing you now...do we?" He said it so matter-of-fact that Hotch seemed to understand the reasoning.

.

 _Naturally._

 _It makes sense._

 _What the hell am I thinking?_

 _God, I must be concussed._

.

The doctor shoved the knot a bit more forcefully against Aaron's lips, "So, open up."

Aaron remained frozen, his jaw locked shut and his eyes glaring at the doctor.

They just stared each other down for a few moments, and then Reid broke the silence. He narrowed his eyes, cocked his head and gave Hotch the sweetest smile as he asked, "Do you think you're in control here, Aaron?" He said it as though the idea were utterly ridiculous. He quirked his brow and waited for a response. Aaron stayed silent but broke eye contact, shifting away from Reid's unnerving glare. Reid's smile faded as he leaned down closer to his face. "That's what I fucking thought," he whispered, "I'm in control here, Aaron." He latched his fingers into Aaron's hair, pulled sharply at the roots, and demanded, "Now open your fucking mouth!"

Nothing.

Aaron remained frozen, refusing to follow the order.

Reid's patience faded and his hazel eyes flared with annoyance, rage simmering in their depths. He clenched his fists as his anger overcame him, and then...

Hotch couldn't breathe.

Searing pain consumed his chest and abdomen as Reid threw a viscous punch to his solar plexus, thrusting up to hit his diaphragm. He had no control over his actions and he threw his mouth open in a desperate attempt to bring in much needed oxygen while his body spasmed. As he gulped for air, Reid viciously shoved the ball of cloth into his mouth. He jerked Aaron's head up and tied the ends snuggly behind him. Holding his jaw in a bruising grip Reid hissed, "Now...that's my good boy," and then shoved his head back to the bed.

Reid sat up and peered down at his boss, scrutinizing his handiwork.

Suddenly calm again, he spoke, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

.

 _He says that like it's a good thing._

.

He leaned his head down and brushed his lips over the wound on Hotch's temple before moving to the top of his forehead and placing a gentle kiss at his hairline; closing his eyes and staying there for a moment to breathe in the man's intoxicating scent. He looked down at his prisoner and sighed, "I'll see you soon, Aaron."

With the promise heavy in the air, he stood up and walked out the door without a second glance. Aaron was left confused, bound, gagged, bleeding, and concussed.

.

 _I am so fucked._

 _._

* * *

 _So...thoughts on scary Spencer?  
_


	5. Make Them Believe It

**_Warnings: Graphic Slash, Rape Elements, Violence, Non-Consensual Drugging, Non-Consensual Bondage, Torture, Mental Issues, Bad Language, Possible Character Death?_**

 _Again, please **heed the warnings!**_

* * *

Chapter Five

Make Them Believe It

.

Reid walked into the BAU and made his way to his desk. Morgan and Prentiss were already there; Emily was hunched over a stack of files and Derek was trying to look busy as he fiddled with the pens on his desk. He looked up when the younger man entered the bullpen. "Rough night Pretty Boy?" he asked, humor dripping from his voice. "I usually don't beat you here." He gave the genius an insinuating little eye brow wiggle.

Reid rolled his eyes.

.

 _Oh yeah, I was busy having my way with the beautiful man tied up in my basement._

 _You know….the usual Thursday night._

 _._

He decided to leave out of few choice details as he answered, "Oh, yeah…no, I just didn't get much sleep and then..." He trailed off as he thought about Aaron's defiance. He pinched the bridge of his nose, shook his head and cleared his throat as he added, "I had some…. unexpected issues arise this morning."

 _._

 _Stubborn man..._

 _._

He set his gaze toward Morgan and tightened his lips into an awkward smile as he removed his messenger bag and sat down.

Gideon walked in then and made his way to the conversing pair. Standing by Reid's desk, he looked up to the Unit Chief's office with a worried look on his face. "Have any you heard from Hotch this morning?"

Emily halted her vigorous writing at the question and the three younger agents followed Gideon's gaze to the closed door.

Prentiss stood from her desk and walked over to them. "No. He's not in yet?"

Morgan also stood and moved closer Reid's desk as he joked, "Huh...that's almost as odd as me beating Reid to the office."

.

 _God, Morgan...drop it already._

.

Reid shrugged his shoulders as he considered Morgan's words. "Maybe he had a rough night too, Morgan." He amused himself with the hidden meaning.

.

 _If only you knew._

.

"Has anyone tried calling him?" Prentiss questioned; and as if on cue JJ and Garcia marched into the bullpen with worried looks plastered on their faces; JJ's cell in her hand.

"Guys….Haley just called. She said Hotch didn't come home last night."

Gideon turned to Reid, who was still sitting at his desk and currently surrounded by four anxious profilers and one frazzled technical analyst. The senior agent examined him, as if trying to decide if he was hiding something. "Spencer, didn't you and Hotch go to dinner last night?"

.

 _Fuck._

 _How the hell…._

 _._

Reid brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck. "Um, yeah….I just needed to get out of the house and he was free." He tried to hide his confusion as he shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't know he told you…."

"I had a question about the case and called him. He didn't have his paperwork with him—said he was on his way to dinner with you and he'd get the information to me today." He continued with his interrogation, "When did you get back home?"

.

 _Nosey, aren't you._

.

"He dropped me back home before eleven…. 10:45 actually, if you want specifics."

Morgan turned to Garcia, "Hey, Mama, can you see if you can track Hotch's cell phone?"

"On it, my Hot Cocoa Lollipop! Come with me and I'll make it worth your while…" she purred.

He quirked a brow at the name and with a smile allowed her to drag him back to her lair.

Reid squinted as he silently mouthed 'Hot... Cocoa… Lollipop' to himself, and watched the pair exit the bullpen.

.

 _That's a new one._

.

"Let's see what Garcia comes up with and go from there." Gideon moved toward his own office, leaving Reid with JJ and Prentiss, who were pondering the fate of their fearless leader. "It's not like Hotch to disappear without telling anyone," JJ frowned as she glanced between Emily and Reid. Emily gave her a sympathetic look as she spoke, "I'm sure he's gonna be fine. Let's just wait and see what Garcia finds before we freak out." Reid nodded his head in agreement and then grabbed a file out of his box to appear busy. The women took the hint, Prentiss moved to her own desk and JJ took a seat at Morgan's.

A few minutes later Morgan stomped back into the BAU, Garcia hot on his heels. He made his way up to Gideon's office and poked his head in, "Gideon, man….it looks like Hotch's cell phone's turned off."

"Or dead," Garcia added, apprehensively.

JJ, Prentiss, and Reid all stood and moved toward Gideon's office as well.

.

 _They're not gonna drop this._

.

Gideon rose from his chair and made his way to the door. He spoke to the assembly gathered around. "Ok, we need to start from the beginning. Someone should go talk to Haley."

JJ spoke up, "I can do that, Gideon."

"Ok. Prentiss, go with her. Find out when she saw Aaron last. See if he was acting strange…. anything out of the ordinary."

"Sure thing. We'll let you know if we find anything." Prentiss gave him a nod of her head, and then she and JJ walked toward the elevators.

Gideon continued, "Morgan, you and Garcia comb through Hotch's bank accounts and cell records over the last few days. Flag anything that looks suspicious."

.

 _Damn profilers._

.

The dark skinned agent nodded and followed the sparkly tech goddess out the glass double doors; leaving mentor and protégé alone.

"The last place we know Hotch was was with you, Spencer."

"Umm, yeah. Like I said, he dropped me off at 10:45 last night." He shook his head in obvious puzzlement, "I don't know where he went after that. I assumed he went home." He gave his mentor a worried look, knitting his eyebrows together and biting his bottom lip.

Gideon eyed him for a moment, making the genius feel uneasy.

.

 _I need to do something….._

.

"I can go back to the restaurant," he started, pointing toward the elevators. "You know, see if anyone remembers anything…. odd?"

Gideon slowly nodded his agreement, and Spencer turned to walk away. He was halted by the older agent, "I can come with you."

.

 _Fucking Gideon!_

.

He closed his eyes, quietly reciting pi backwards in his head in an attempt to squelch the rage that was threatening to erupt. He turned back to his mentor and calmly countered, "No, no. It's ok. I'm perfectly capable of interviewing potential witnesses myself, Gideon. You need to be here in case anyone finds anything." With a forced smile, he turned and quickly retreated before Gideon could get another word in.

* * *

Aaron spent most of the morning in and out of consciousness. Every time he'd wake up it would take him a few moments to regain his faculties and remember the danger he was in. He'd realize he wasn't in his own bed. He'd remember the reason he was in this situation; he'd remember Reid.

His head still throbbed, and the drying blood covering his face pulled at his skin, causing it to itch. The scarf Reid had gagged him with was damp from saliva and the corners of his mouth were starting to chafe. His chest ached and his wrists and ankles burned from the ropes cutting into him each time he tried to free himself or shift his body on the bed. The immobility of being tied to the bed was making him stiff and sore. There were streaks of dried fluid covering his chest and abdomen, and sticking to his hair, and he really didn't want to think about how it had gotten there. He'd been restrained on the bed for at least half a day from what Hotch could gather from watching the light move in the window. Subsequently, he'd had to relieve himself right where he was.

He needed to figure out how to deal with Reid when he came back.

He needed to profile him.

Reid clearly exhibited several signs of Antisocial Personality Disorder. He showed an obvious disregard for the safety and rights of others, and a lack of empathy, remorse or guilt over his actions; and he was frequently displaying violent behavior, which Hotch was becoming very familiar with.

The only question in his mind was whether Reid was a psychopath or a sociopath. He started to go down the checklist of warning signs.

Sociopaths tend to be nervous and easily agitated, making them very volatile and prone to violent outbursts and fits of rage.

.

 _You're not kidding…._

.

They may be able to form an attachment to a particular individual or group.

.

 _Unfortunately I seem to be the lucky individual…._

.

They appear to be impulsive and erratic in their behavior.

.

 _I don't think Reid planned this._

 _He seemed fine until I turned down his advances._

 _._

Sociopathy is most commonly the result on a person's environment.

 _._

 _His father abandoned him with a sick mother._

 _He dealt with relentless bullying and graduated high school when he was twelve._

 _._

Sociopaths tend to be uneducated and unable to hold down a steady job; and appear very disturbed to most people.

 _._

 _That's the complete opposite of Reid._

 _._

Psychopaths, on the other hand, are usually very well educated and able to hold down a steady job. They're good actors and liars, and they can mimic easily, which allows them to fit into their surroundings. They are masters at deception, making others see them as trustworthy.

 _._

 _Ok, Reid has that in spades._

 _He's deceived everyone…._

 _._

They rarely feel any guilt for their behaviors, no matter how much they hurt others.

 _._

 _He hasn't shown any remorse for any of this…._

 _._

Psychopathy is usually the result of genetics.

 _._

 _Mental illness runs in his family._

 _._

It seemed to Hotch that Reid was a perverse mixture of both; although, he was leaning more toward psychopath at the moment. At the very least, he was suffering from some form of psychosis.

 _._

 _He's completely delusional._

 _He believes we're in love and we belong together…._

 _._

Hotch was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of heavy footsteps descending the stairs. A few moments after, the door to his prison flew open, slamming into the wall and rattling the hinges. It sent a fresh wave of agony to his already aching skull and startled him as Reid burst through the threshold, fire and rage simmering in his hazel eyes. It appeared that he was reining in his fury by a single thread and any moment that thread could break, unleashing the doctor's wrath.

 _._

 _What the hell happened now?_

 _._

Swiftly, Reid crawled onto the bed, mounted Aaron and narrowed his gaze, taking in his captive's appearance. He seemed to immediately calm as he examined Aaron's face.

His hair was a matted mess of sweat and blood; his right temple, cheek and ear covered in the dried substance. The skin covering his wrists was rubbed raw; there were deep cuts visible and also oozing the sanguine fluid. His ankles, Reid noted, looked similar. The gag, Reid's favorite purple scarf, was wet with saliva that leaked from the corners of Aaron's mouth, the saturated areas appearing darker than the rest of the garment. His slacks were still on, albeit unbuttoned and pulled down slightly. His bare chest and abdomen were adorned with the evidence of Reid's fun from the previous night. He crinkled his nose at the smell of ammonia in the air and quirked a brow. He'd have to let Aaron shower at some point.

His head shook as he gave Hotch a half smile. He grazed his knuckles down Aaron's cheek and softly murmured, "Do you know just how ravishing you look right now, Aaron?"

Hotch growled his anger into the gag and tried to buck the doctor off.

The calm that had settled over Reid swiftly vanished. He tightened his knees around Aaron's waist and dug his nails into the soft flesh of his throat as he bowed his head and bared his teeth. Aaron's body quickly stilled as the doctor's icy voice permeated the air, "Still thinking you have any control over what happens to you, hmm?" He tightened the grip around Aaron's neck like a vice, making the man groan through the gag and clamp his eyes shut. He heard the voice above him turn sweetly patronizing, "You gave up any control you had when you turned me down," and then a dark laugh erupted from Reid as he added, "…and look at how much good _that_ did you." Abruptly, the fabric was ripped out of Aaron's mouth and yanked past his chin down to his neck. He hissed at the unexpected movement and opened his eyes. When he looked up he saw the face of an angel, silky brown locks falling down against ivory skin. But there was nothing in the hazel eyes staring back at him. Well, there was something there. Aaron was staring at the face of an angel, but the eyes of a demon.

Reid sat up and shoved Aaron's phone in his face.

"You're gonna call them."

Aaron looked up at him, confusion evident on his face. His voice was raspy, his throat sore as he queried, "What?"

The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He huffed and slowly repeated, "You are going to call them." He enunciated every word like he was talking to a child. "Tell them you're fine….you needed to get away for a few days. Fuck, I don't care. You just need to call them."

Hotch's eyes widened marginally as the revelation dawned on him.

.

 _They know something's wrong._

.

He cleared his throat and stared up at his captor, "They won't believe I just left, Reid."

"Then make them believe it, _Aaron_."

.

 _You need to get more information._

.

"If they think something's wrong, h-how did you get away to come back here?" he croaked.

With a smirk, the genius answered him. "They think I went back to the restaurant," he gestured nonchalantly in the air with his hand, "witness interviews…. you know the drill…." He had calmed down, but his voice was still heated, and still held a threatening tone to it. He opened the phone and began dialing JJ's number but stopped in the middle, hesitating.

Hotch watched as Reid's movements stilled on top of him. "Reid, what are you doing?" The genius had the same look on his face that he'd had countless other times in the past. He was in his mind, coming up with conclusions, thinking over every possibility and outcome of the phone call he was about to make.

Suddenly he came back to the present. "You're not calling the team," he grinned, "you're gonna call Haley."

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Haley? Wh-why Haley?"

"Because you're good at lying to her, Aaron."

"What? What are you talking about, Reid?" he asked, tired and irritated with the doctor's erratic behavior.

"Well, Aaron, you have her thinking that you're happily married. But I know the truth…." He trailed off as he dropped the phone onto the bed and reached behind his back, producing the knife from the night before. He moved the blade down to kiss the flesh over Aaron's carotid artery and brought his lips mere inches from the other man's. Hotch's breath shuddered in his chest and he closed his eyes, trying to still his emotions.

.

 _What now..._

.

Reid moved his other hand down to cup Aaron's groin. "You're not happy with her," he purred, "I can make you happy, Aaron. I've seen the way you look at me…. the way you take any opportunity to brush up against me….. the way you harden under my touch…" He met Aaron's lips with his own, desperately pushing his tongue forward to open the older man's mouth. Aaron whimpered and parted his lips. Spencer moaned into his mouth as he thrust his tongue in and out and stroked over Aaron's filling cock. He broke away from his fevered assault on Aaron's mouth and gasped, "Oh, Aaron….. I want to _feel_ you."

Hotch's body shook as he listened. He could hear urgency and excitement laced in the doctor's lustful words.

"I want to feel you…" Reid rocked his hips, pressing his straining arousal into Aaron's as he purred, "… _inside_ me…. my beautiful boy." He licked down Hotch's jaw until he reached his ear and whispered, "Do you want me to _fuck_ you, Aaron?" Reid bit Aaron's ear, then sucked as he continued to grind against his captive's barely clothed cock. "I'll slick you up…. Sink down around you, _oh so slowly_ …. Let you feel my heat surrounding you." He lapped at Aaron's neck, frantically sucking the skin as Aaron's body shook and tears started to fall. The sharp edge of the knife bit into his neck as Reid became more aroused. Hot breath back at his ear had Aaron whimpering. "Do you want to feel me, Baby?" Another thrust. "Do you want to _fill_ me, Aaron?"

.

 _God, Reid…._

.

"Oh, god—" Aaron's breath hitched and his body shivered with revulsion at the assault. Anxiety was taking over. His heart was pounding in his chest as he attempted to reason with the deranged genius undulating on top of him. "You're…" his voice cracked as his body writhed under the doctor's ministrations.

"What is it, Beautiful?" Spencer cooed in his ear as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, grinding into Aaron. "What do you want, my beautiful boy…."

He took a deep, shaky breath, "Reid, you're delusional. You need help—"

As quick as a viper, Reid struck. He lifted the knife from Aaron's neck and plunged the blade vehemently through his slacks and into the soft flesh of his left thigh, sharp metal scraping against bone as warm blood fell to the bed and soaked the sheets.

Aaron let out a guttural scream and clenched his eyes shut as white hot, piercing pain tore through his leg. It felt like his synapses were short circuiting and sending jolts of electricity shooting up through his spine, frying his central nervous system. His entire body was engulfed in flames; he was fighting unconsciousness. He was hyperventilating as he gasped for oxygen, causing dizziness to creep upon him; his lips were tingling. He shivered from the cool basement air hitting his sweat soaked skin. He needed to calm down or he was going to pass out. He struggled to slow his breathing, clenching his jaw in an attempt to wade through the fiery pain. He groaned with each exhale as waves of anguish continued to assault his body. After a few minutes his eyes fluttered open and he found himself again staring straight into the smiling face of Spencer Reid.

He was leaning over Aaron, marveling at the gorgeous sight of his prey writhing in agony beneath him. In a harsh voice he reprimanded, "I told you...call me Spencer." He returned the bloody tip of the knife to Hotch's neck, the red complimenting the scarf that encircled it. He seemed calmer again, eerily serene, as he continued, "Don't worry. I didn't hit any major arteries." He gave Hotch a smirk, "Now, shall we call Haley, Aaron?"

Aaron closed his eyes in resignation as Spencer opened the phone and dialed the Hotchners' home number from memory. Before hitting the send button he warned, "Don't try anything stupid, Aaron. I'll know if you even attempt to get a message through." With the threat looming heavy in the air he hit send and held the phone up to Aaron's ear. The other hand held the blade firmly at his throat, serving as a very tangible reminder that his life was in the hands of a psychopath.

* * *

 _The information on Antisocial Personality Disorders is from the fifth edition of the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM-5) and from Psychology Today._


	6. You're A Lifesaver

**_Warnings:_ _Graphic Slash, Rape Elements, RAPE/Non-Con, Violence, Non-Consensual Drugging, Non-Consensual Bondage, Torture, Mental Issues, Bad Language, Possible Character Death?_**

 _ **TRIGGER WARNING FOR RAPE.**_

 _Ok, last chapter! And one last warning to **heed the warnings.**_

 _Seriously, this is kinda dark...and by 'kinda dark' I mean extremely fucking dark.  
_

 _Song Recommendation: **What Lies Beneath** by Breaking Benjamin, if you wanna get into Aaron's head a bit...  
_

* * *

Chapter Six

You're A Lifesaver

.

"That was good. Very good," Reid praised him as he hung up the phone. "I knew you could be convincing, Aaron."

Aaron watched through blurry eyes as Reid placed the knife and phone at the foot of the bed and slid off to stand next to him. He'd just talked to Haley and had heard Jack laughing in the background and it broke his heart. He didn't know if he'd ever see his wife or son again. He was also still in a tremendous amount pain, his thigh throbbed and he tasted bile as he fought to keep from vomiting.

He watched as Reid removed his watch, shoes and socks. Then he began unbuttoning his cardigan and dress shirt and pulling them off, exposing a lightly defined chest and abdomen. Aaron's heart started racing when he saw Reid bring his hands down to his pants and begin fingering the button there. Anxiously he rasped out, "What are you...what're you doing?"

Reid released the button and drew down the zipper as he smiled at Aaron. "I'm rewarding you. I knew you'd make that whore believe you." He let his pants fall and pool around his feet, followed quickly by his boxers. Completely naked, he took his already rigid arousal in hand and began to lightly stroke as he breathed, "Don't you want a reward, Beautiful?"

.

 _No no no…._

 _Oh god, please don't let this happen._

 _._

His breath hitched when Reid advanced toward the bed. Before Aaron could process what was happening Reid had yanked his pants and underwear down to his knees. The cool air hit his soft flesh as he was exposed, and he let out a small sob. He pulled at his bindings and hissed at the pain that followed.

"Ah ah ah, Aaron. I wouldn't do that if I were you." Spencer crawled onto the bed and straddled his hips. He murmured, "You'll just hurt yourself, Baby."

He laid his body over Aaron's, bringing their cocks together and rocking down, and Aaron couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips at the contact. Reid brought his lips down to Aaron's neck and began sucking while he thread his fingers through Aaron's raven hair. He could feel himself hardening under Reid's movements and he hated himself for it.

"There you are..." Reid whispered in his ear. "Look at you, getting hard for me. You're just begging to be inside me, aren't you Baby..."

"Reid, please..." He gasped as heat slowly pooled in his belly. He felt his dick begin to ache with need and it made him sick. He choked back bile again as his body quivered. Why the hell was he responding to this?

.

 _Why am I doing this?!_

.

"Do you want me to ride you?"

Aaron panicked at the question and once again pulled on his restraints in a desperate attempt to escape. He had no idea what would happen to him if Reid followed through with what he feared was coming. "N-No...stop this, please." he cried through ragged breaths.

He heard a click and then Reid was purring in his ear again. "Begging just turns me on more, Lover."

He closed his eyes tight when he felt a cool hand over his cock. His breath stuck in his throat as his dick was covered in lube. Reid's hand continued to work him over, the motions swift and slick and he realized just a moment too late that he was thrusting into the doctor's hold. The movement sent a jolt of pain through his throbbing leg.

"Oh, what's this?" Spencer chortled, "You wanna fuck my hand, Aaron?" He laughed and tightened his fist around the hot flesh.

Aaron let out another moan. He hated this but his body was screaming for him to buck into that warm hold again and again. Suddenly the grip left his aching arousal and he heard Reid whispering to him. "I love your enthusiasm, Baby, I really do…but I don't want you to cum until you're inside me..."

Aaron whimpered as he felt Reid shift and he heard moaning and panting as the doctor writhed on top of him. He wasn't sure what the younger man was doing but he had an idea and he was afraid to open his eyes. He didn't really think he wanted to see what was about to happen. He didn't know if he would be able to survive it.

.

 _This isn't happening._

 _This isn't happening…_

 _This isn't happening!_

 _._

He whispered over and over, "This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening..."

"Oh, but it is Lover," Reid hissed as he grabbed a chunk of Aaron's hair and yanked his head back, feverishly suckling at the soft flesh of Aaron's neck. But as quick as Reid had latched onto him, he'd let him go.

Aaron sobbed and clenched his eyes shut as tightly as he could. He felt Reid take him in hand again, but this time he was being positioned erect and then there was an intense pressure as heat swallowed his entire length.

.

 _No no no no no!_

.

"Ooohhh god..." he wailed as he realized what had just happened. He felt hot tears cascading down his temples as his hips moved against his will, thrusting up into that immense tightness and causing Reid to moan above him. His damn body was moving of its own volition and he hated himself for it.

"There you go..." Reid gasped, his nails scraping down Aaron's chest. "Just like that, Aaron. Fuck me. Make me feel you for days…."

Hotch's body trembled as Reid sunk slowly down and then pulled back up, down and up, grinding and writhing around Aaron's throbbing cock. It was pleasure and pain and hate and despair….and desire and pleasure again….and heat.

.

 _He's a monster for doing this._

 _I'm a monster for enjoying this._

 _Oh god…._

 _Am I enjoying this?_

.

Aaron let out a tiny whimper at the thought, and then he heard Reid softly speaking to him.

"Does this feel good, Aaron?"

"God! Reid…." his voice gave out and he shook his head in desperation. He didn't want this, he didn't….but his fucking body was begging him to just let go and ram into Reid. It took all the strength he had to keep from doing just that and giving his rapist exactly what he wanted.

.

 _Is it rape if I'm enjoying it?_

.

"Aaron…" Spencer warned, "Answer me."

"Yes, OK!" he screamed, eyes still closed, and then he continued to groan hopelessly, "Yes. Yes...is that what you wanna hear? Yes…" If he kept his eyes closed maybe this wouldn't be real.

Reid's giddy laugh filled the basement air; it was crazed and euphoric and oozing with satisfaction. "I knew you wanted this. We fit together so fucking beautifully, Aaron…" he gasped.

He felt Reid lean down over him, blanketing Aaron as he continued to thrust his body down. Aaron's hips would move up to meet Reid's thrusts every so often, making the doctor keen in pleasure. He could feel hot breath on his face and then Reid's voice was right there, heavy with lust, heady and demanding.

"Look at me."

"N-Nooo," he sobbed, his eyes clenched tighter than he thought possible, yet tears still seeped from the corners. He couldn't look at Reid. He'd tried to get through to the man several times in the hopes that he could help him. But now, after all this, he didn't think there was any way to help Reid. There was certainly no way to help himself. They were lost together….in hell. His lips quivered and his body convulsed with his stuttered breaths. "Please….please, please, please….s-s-stop-p-p…." he begged.

"I want to look into your eyes when you cum inside me, Aaron."

Hotch couldn't do it; he couldn't open his eyes to this. Faintly, he whispered, "No…"

Reid's composure vanished as his temper rose and his voice raged, "FUCKING LOOK AT ME!"

Aaron felt the sharp sting of the doctor's words in his ear and his blade at his neck. He groaned at the pain and cracked his eyes open, finally obeying. He gazed up into those once familiar hazel eyes. They were almost black, pupils blown wide.

Immediately, Spencer's voice calmed. "There's my beautiful boy," he smiled, and then picked up the pace of his movements, his muscles clenching around Aaron's thickness. He dropped the knife and brought his hand down to fist his own cock, biting his bottom lip and moaning. His eyes never left Aaron's.

Hotch was resigned to what was happening by then; he'd given up. He stared into Reid's face while the younger man kept up a relentless pace, grinding down on Hotch's length and stroking himself in time. Aaron felt the heat shoot from low in his stomach straight to his dick and then his body shuddered and he moaned as he spilled deep within Reid's quaking depths.

"Oh my god, Aaron…" Reid sighed, "You feel so fucking amazing, Baby." His head dropped to Aaron's shoulder and he screamed as he followed right behind Aaron and came between them. Aaron could feel hot bursts of fluid landing on his stomach and chest as Reid's muscles clenched tightly around his spent cock, still deep inside the doctor. Reid was panting and undulating on top of him, but he just laid there. What else was there to do? There was nothing left to do.

.

 _There was nothing left._

.

He didn't know when it happened but eventually the pressure around him disappeared and his pants were pulled back up. They weren't fastened, but at least he was covered. He could hardly feel anything; the pain in his leg was just a dull ache now. He was numb. He felt Reid's hand on his left cheek, and allowed his head to be turned to the right without protest. He saw Reid kneeling by the bed, dressed and smiling at him. The genius looked so loving and kind in that moment. The man really thought what he'd just done was something wonderful. He tasted bile again, and choked it back down as Reid softly stroked his cheek.

"I've gotta get back, Aaron," Reid whispered. His voice was sweet and tender. "You were _amazing_." He bowed his head and met his lips with Aaron's in a soft kiss.

He just lay there, taking whatever Spencer gave him. When the scarf was brought back to his lips he easily complied and opened his mouth while Reid replaced the gag. He just wanted the man to leave. He just wanted to go to sleep and not be _here_ anymore.

Reid caressed his cheek once more and softly murmured, "I'll see you tonight." Then he was out the door and Aaron let himself completely break, violently sobbing into the gag until he fell into blissful slumber.

* * *

JJ and Emily walked into the bullpen where an anxious Gideon was waiting for news on their missing Unit Chief. When he saw the two enter the glass doors, he quickly made his way down the stairs to meet them. "What did you find out from Haley?"

They stopped the amusing conversation they appeared to be having between themselves and focused their gaze on Gideon.

"Well, apparently Hotch just needed a mini vacay," Emily started, "he's fine."

Gideon looked perplexed as he stared at the women. "Fine? What do you mean he's fine?" His voice rose marginally and frustration was apparent on his face, "Where the hell is he?"

JJ lifted her hands in placation as she answered, "He called Haley right before we got there." She shrugged her shoulders, "He told her he just needed a few days alone after the last case."

"Yeah, she told us he's done this a few times before….you know, needed some time alone to get his head back on straight after a really bad case…." Emily trailed off as she and JJ both looked over to Morgan, who nodded his head in understanding.

It had been a stressful case, for all of them, not just him, but he added, "It's fine to need a little time, but not calling isn't cool. With what we deal with all the time, he should have called earlier."

"But that's still good news, right?" Garcia questioned, hope in her voice, "Our fearless leader's ok? He just needed a recharge?"

Morgan put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, Baby Girl, it's good news. When he does come back, I'm givin' him a piece of my mind, though."

Emily and JJ both snickered at the threat and then brought their attention back to Gideon as the man addressed them once more.

"Did he at least tell Haley when he'd be back?"

"Uh…no, but she seemed to think he'd be back in a day or two." JJ answered before looking up at the glass doors as she heard the ding of the elevator.

"Fine," Gideon conceded, raising his hands up in defeat. "But we'll have to do some damage control with Strauss if we don't want Hotch in big trouble when he gets back."

They all nodded their heads in a silent agreement. They would work together and cover for their boss to give him the time he needed.

Right then Reid walked in, messenger bag across his shoulder, hair windblown, and looking a little frazzled. He met eyes with five other sets as they all watched him move closer. "No one noticed anything odd at the restraint last night," he started as he came to a stop in front of them.

.

 _Well, I'm sure that's how it would have went if I'd actually gone to the restaurant._

.

"He's fine." Emily looked over to Reid, "Just needed a little time…after that case. He called Haley and told her he'd probably be back in a few days."

JJ nodded her agreement.

.

 _Yes…he did._

 _Such a good boy._

.

"Oh," the genius gave them a confused look, surprise clear on his face. Bewildered, he spoke, "I wonder why he didn't call any of us."

The group collectively shrugged and started to move back to their respective areas. Gideon and JJ went to their offices, Garcia to her lair, and Reid, Morgan and Prentiss to their desks in bullpen. JJ stopped Reid on her way out.

Gently touching his arm, she asked, "Hey Spence, can we try again tonight? You know….my charger?"

.

 _Must she be so touchy feely?_

.

Reid subtly removed his arm from her hold and gave her a clueless look. He really tried to keep the irritation out of it, but he was failing.

She seemed a little taken aback by his action, but continued, "I really think I left it at your place." She gave him a pitiful smile. "Spence, it's my last hope. If it's not there I'm gonna have to break down and buy a new one."

Reid tried to cool his nerves. If it was that big of a deal he'd rather just give her the fucking money….especially if it would get her off his goddamn back. He took a deep breath and steadied his voice, "Um, like I said before, I don't remember seeing it JJ. Maybe you left it someplace else..." his voice faded away as he looked longingly toward his desk.

.

 _Please go away…_

 _._

Unfortunately, she persisted, "I don't think so...is it ok if I stop by after work?"

He eyed her warily.

.

 _No, it's not fucking ok._

.

With a forced smile and a huff he surrendered, "Sure, JJ. As long as it's quick. I've got plans tonight."

JJ's eyes lit up with amusement and curiosity. "Oooh, plans huh?" she teased as she punched his upper arm. "Who's the lucky lady, Spence?"

.

 _For fuck's sake!  
Is everybody here obsessed with my love life?_

.

He gave her a half smile and told her what she wanted to hear. "Just someone I met at dinner one night." He thought about Liza the waitress and grinned a little, "Slender, long dark hair, pouty lips, gorgeous…." he paused and contemplated the young woman for a moment before adding, "….kinda mouthy."

.

 _That should keep her happy for a while._

.

Before she could interrogate him further, he turned and bolted in the direction of his desk. He heard JJ call back though, laughter in her voice, "See you tonight, Spence. I promise I'll make it quick!"

As he walked next to Morgan, who had been observing the conversation, he could hear the dark skinned man chuckle, "I guess that's that."

"Yeah, I guess that's that."

.

 _For now…..  
I need to figure out something long term.  
Preferably before the rest of the fucking team wants to come over. _

.

His brows creased as he thought.

.

 _I can do that.  
I am a genius, after all. _

.

With a glint in his eye and a smirk on his lips, he continued to his desk, grabbing a stack of Morgan's files on the way.

"Pretty Boy, you're a lifesaver."

* * *

He got home at 6:30 that evening. JJ was hot on his heels, having followed him in her car. He pulled his keys out and fiddled with the lock for a minute while he waited for her get out of her car. When she walked up to the door he turned back to her and gave her a 'please hurry' look.

She put her hands up in front of her in a sign of surrender and understanding. Grinning, she exclaimed, "I promise, Spence, I'll be out of your hair in plenty of time for your _date_."

He rolled his eyes at her giddy behavior. "Yeah, ok." He opened the door and stepped aside to allow her entry. "I just don't wanna be late."

"Spence, you have nothing to worry about. A girl would be a fool to let you slip through her fingers," she cooed as she walked across the threshold.

.

 _I guess you're a fool then, aren't you?_

.

He shook his head and walked in, shutting the door behind him. JJ was already looking in the couch cushions so Reid decided to leave her to it. "I'm just gonna go put my gun in the safe. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok, Spence." She smiled at him and then went back to her task.

He walked down the hall toward his bedroom, leaving his colleague in the living room alone.

JJ had no luck with the couch, so she turned to scan the end table and then the coffee table behind her. When she still didn't see her charger she moved toward the opposite wall to look on the shelves of the entertainment center. She rummaged through the DVD's and books; giggling to herself at the wide variety of sci-fi movies and TV shows the young genius owned.

Then she heard it. It sounded like a cry, but faint…like a cat's cry maybe? She concluded that that's what it was, just a neighborhood cat outside.

She turned to examine another bookshelf but stopped in her tracks when she heard the cry again, but louder this time; and it wasn't a cat. She perked up her ears and spun in the direction the noise came from. Then she heard a faint knocking, like wood hitting a wall. She narrowed her eyes in concentration. It was coming from the other side of the door by the entertainment center. Her eyes shifted toward the hallway Reid had gone down, but she didn't see any sign of the genius returning so she moved over to the door. Slowly, she raised her hand to the knob. Right as she was about to ease the door open she heard the cry again, but it sounded more like a scream….a muffled scream. She reached for her gun, but then realized she'd left it in the trunk of her car after work. She spun the knob, swiftly opening the door and dashing down the stairs. The scene she walked into left her frozen in shock and confusion.

She met eyes with SSA Aaron Hotchner, her Unit Chief, her boss, her friend. The man was tied to a bed, covered in blood, half dressed, and screaming into a gag. Her blue eyes expanded with alarm, her mouth agape as she tried to process the information in front of her. In utter shock and horror she gasped, "Hotch?!" She threw her hands up to her mouth, "Oh my god….Hotch!"

Aaron's eyes grew wide as fear took over his being. He shook his head at the blonde, trying desperately to yell through the gag.

Telling her to run.

To get out.

To get help.

But it was too late.

It was too _fucking_ late.

JJ heard breathing behind her and felt hot breath at her neck. Then she heard his voice….he was humming.

"Tsk, tsk…"

It sounded so cold to her—and she thought it held a hint of disappointment. The sound sent a shiver down her spine. The air around her felt arctic. Her breath hitched as she remained frozen in place by fear and disbelief, unable to turn around. She didn't really want to turn around. She didn't want to see his face. She already knew who it was, after all.

Her Spence.

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she realized what was happening. She felt his hands grip her upper arms, keeping her in place. She wouldn't have been able to move anyway, but his firm hold made sure of that. Her body trembled. She looked to Aaron's face as she heard the doctor speak behind her, his voice low, calm and collected.

"I really, _really_ wish you hadn't come down here, Jennifer."

A moment later she felt a sharp sting as Spencer plunged the blade of his knife into her back. He aimed it perfectly, piercing her heart with one swift stroke.

As she struggled to breathe she didn't really feel any more pain; it had disappeared almost as quickly as it had arrived. She kept her gaze fixed on Aaron. All she could think about was how fitting it was that Reid had stabbed her in the heart.

Her Spence had just broken her heart….

That was her last thought as tears escaped her eyes and she fell to the floor. Blood pooled beneath her and seeped from the corner of her mouth as her glassy orbs continued to stare unblinking at Hotch.

Aaron screamed his anger and agony into the gag. Hot tears flooded his cheeks as he watched Jennifer Jareau collapse onto the floor.

.

 _NOOO!_

 _No no no….._

 _God, NO!_

 _._

When she fell, Aaron's eyes met those of her killer, Dr. Spencer Reid.

The doctor stared back at him with cold, empty eyes and a dark smile. Reid wasn't there anymore. He didn't know who was in that basement with him now.

.

 _This can't be real…._

 _Oh god…._

 _Please don't let this be happening!_

 _._

But this _was_ real, this _was_ happening.

Reid was gone and a monster had taken over his mind.

He laid his head down and closed his eyes in despair at the reality of the situation. His chest felt so tight, he couldn't get enough air. His heart was about to explode. Sobs wracked his body as he gave in to his overwhelming desolation, and he again screamed out into the gag.

Reid instantly closed the distance between them, stepping over the dying body of his friend.

He crawled onto the bed, straddled Aaron's hips and removed the gag from his mouth.

With a shuddering breath, he cried out, "Reid, GOD! Why did you do that, Reid!?" He turned his head toward the wall to keep JJ's body out of his vision.

"Hey, hey….it's ok," Spencer cooed. His voice was soft and gentle as he ran his fingers through Aaron's hair, trying to soothe the distraught man. "She was going to take you away, Aaron. I couldn't let her." He stroked Hotch's brow, leaned down, and kissed away the moisture at the corner of his eye. Aaron cringed and tried to melt further into the mattress. "We belong together, you and I…"

"No, Reid—"

Reid snarled and seized Aaron's hair; savagely forcing his head back up to look him in the eyes as he leaned down close to his face. He shoved the now crimson blade against the soft flesh under Hotch's chin, just hard enough to pierce the skin and draw blood. He watched in awe as Aaron's blood trickled down the blade and mingled with JJ's. Hotch cried out in pain at the doctor's attack, and tears of anguish continued to flow from hopeless eyes as he regarded his captor.

The young doctor's usually kind, warm hazel eyes held a rigid severity that chilled Aaron to his core. But with a deceptively tender, quiet voice Spencer muttered, "How many times do I have to say it?" He narrowed his gaze, "Hmm?"

Hotch looked up at the resident genius of the BAU and silently mourned for what the man had become.

Enraged by his silence, Reid scowled at his prey and bared his teeth as he viciously hissed, "SPENCER!" His grip on Aaron's hair tightened and his voice turned cold, and harsh, and cruel as he growled out each word, "Call. Me. Fucking. Spencer." Then he cocked his head, and with a feral grin he added, "…. _Aaron_."

.

 ** _"Stephen King wrote: 'Monsters are real, and ghosts are real, too. They live inside us. And sometimes they win.'"_**

 ** _-Spencer Reid_**

. **  
**

Fin

.

* * *

 _Well….that's it. Poor JJ….but at least the boys are still alive, if not exactly well. I really hope you all enjoyed the story. Please let me know your final thoughts._

 _Also, I'm thinking about making this the first story in a series and skipping ahead in time a bit to see what happens with Spencer and his beautiful boy... Would anyone be interested in that?_


End file.
